Various screws and mounting devices have been known in the past and have been known as the footing for modern society to build, attach or fasten devices together, For example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,508 to Kucewicz entitled "Screw" and issued on Jan. 11, 1921 is a fastener having a screw on one end which provides an improved means for supporting a hook hanger or the like on the other end. However, such devices are cumbersome to install or remove unlike the present invention.
The design patent to Einhorn, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,707 issued on Apr. 15, 1980 depicts the ornamental design for a hook with fastening device through a solid surface. Such a hook likewise has no easy method of installation.
Various screws, hooks or eyes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 293,079 patented on Feb. 5, 1884 to Pope, each having various eye hooks which are either open or closed and other fastening devices, none of which could be readily installed or removed like the present invention.
The present invention is an improvement in the construction of a fastening device of the type being a hook or ring which by its screwshank, may be secured at any desired point. No known device discloses the present invention's drive receiving means on its end. No patent or device is known to disclose the present invention and its ability to adequately fasten or hold two components together and be readily installed or removed by a quick means. In the past, a screw eye or hook, open hook or L-shaped hook had to be inserted by hand, pliers or some other grabbing tool or by the cumbersome insertion of a tool within the fastening device and very inefficiently rotated into the surface or member.
Simarlarly, in the past, a T-shaped fastener, open or closed square hook, C-shaped hook, elongated rectangular hook, V-shaped hook, crank shaped hook, bent hook, open diamond hook, eye or closed diamond hook, eye or triangle hook, each of these fasteners had to be inserted by hand, pliers or some other grabbing tool or by the cumbersome insertion of a tool within the fastening device and very inefficiently rotated into the surface or member.
Applicant's invention provides advantages over previous fasteners in that it allows ring, hook or "L"-shaped fasteners to be driven and inserted by the use of either Phillips, Robertson, Allen or Hex or Torx type drivers as well as straight and others in order to accurately drive the desired fastener into the desired surface.
Likewise, Applicant's invention allows a "T"-shaped fastener, open or closed square hook, "C"-shaped hook, elongated rectangular hook, "V"-shaped hook, crank shaped hook, bent hook, open diamond hook, eye or closed diamond hook, eye or triangle hook to be driven and inserted by the use of either Phillips, Robertson, Allen or Hex or Torx type or polygonally shaped drivers as well as straight and others in order to accurately drive the desired fastener into the desired surface.
The fastener of the present invention has a further advantage of being operable in areas of close clearances.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description other than the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.